


Listen to the Flower People

by Missy



Category: Plants vs Zombies
Genre: Backstory, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, foresight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Dave has always listened to the plants.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMangosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMangosity/gifts).



Crazy Dave has seen a lot of crap go down in his time. An apocalypse caused by evil zombies that could only be halted by tiny semi-sentient plants was a new twist. A twist that he happened to be prepared for. 

Because the little plants had told him so.

Oh, people thought back then he couldn’t possibly actually be hearing what he swore he was hearing. They said he had to have made it all up. 

But every time a sunflower opens its golden throat to sing and every time a pea shooter spits its payload into another zombie skull, Dave has the satisfaction of knowing he was right all along.

And knowing that his pots, seedlings, environments, fertilizer and gadgets were the only things keeping his neighbors alive.

Sometimes it really did pay off to listen to the little voice in your ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Yuletide!


End file.
